


|Blindness|

by PLACEB0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLACEB0/pseuds/PLACEB0
Summary: Just a moment before Liam decides to finally give up and leave Mason and Corey's gay bar night he was forced into, his gaze meets a not so ordinary and, in fact, quite handsome guy who happened to look just as lonely and bored as himself. Maybe he'd stay a little longer? Or slightly more than that.Unfortunately he has no clue about the other guy's dark secret.





	1. A handsome stranger

   Liam sighs, not trying to hide his tired expression and his indifference while he's rubbing his eyes lazily with the back of his hand. He had already spent two hours at the bar and there was pretty much nothing to impress him here, except maybe the impressive amount of disgusting old dudes who tried flirting with random boys his age.

   "Want another drink, handsome?"One of those old dudes approached a good looking guy sitting near Liam, probably around his twenties. 

 _Yeah, sure, dream on, dude,_ Liam thought to himself with a barely noticable grin on his face.

   Little did he know, the other boy would gladly accept the offer and adjust his body closer to the elder while his hand was running cirlces down his waist.

   "Are you shitting me?" He said outloud, turning to face his friends who were apparently too busy making out and exchanging messy kisses to notice anything else around. 

 _"_ Mason? Corey...? Forget it, have a nice evening... Thank you for the attention by the way!" He exclaimed dramatically as they ignored him, turning towards the exit.

   He wondered why were they even trying so hard to find him a replacement for his ex. Liam and Hayden had broken up five months ago and he had already gotten over it. Relationships were overrated, Liam enjoyed his freedom. Of course, he tried one-night stands with different people but nothing seemed genuine or interesting enough. He didn't want to engage in a serious relationship but he didn't want to act on his primal instincts either. He had a rather weird taste  when it comes to people he would let himself be intimate with. And his taste usually failed him.

   One week ago he went out on a date with the hot and unbelievably cute guy, as rare as that combination was, who Corey introduced him to, and they ended up in an extremely awkward situation which was all Liam's fault. They had started making out on top of Liam's bed, their pants already unzipped and their cocks hard, well at least the other guy's, when Liam decided to take a break. Forever. The guy's lips were soft and beautifully shaped but his kisses were harsh, they felt cold and rushed and maybe too hungry for Liam's taste. He tried to be honest with the guy and received a punch in the face in return. He just didn't feel the chemistry going on, he didn't actually feel anything at all. All he could ever feel the past five months was apathetic. Up until now.

   Liam completely forgot he was heading towards the exit when he noticed a handsome guy sitting a few metres away. He wasn't simply handsome.  In fact, he was stunning. His posture was relaxed, his hoodie hiding what treasures that body could offer but Liam didn't care one bit. His attention was drawn to the boy's misleading seductive smirk in a combination with the loneliness that could be noticed right away if someone looked into his eyes. He was reeking of melancholy but in the same time hope. Maybe he was waiting for someone to notice him?  _Waiting for someone to drown him in tender kisses,_ Liam hoped. Someone to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as they made love and filled the room with tiny gasps...  _Someone like Liam... No-no-no-no..._ he had to stop fantasizing. He was creating his own version of that person in his mind and if he rushed things again and the boy turned out to be quite the opposite of what his imagination had created, he'd have to disappoint yet another person.

   No expectations, no illusions. He was going to approach the guy and get to know him and after he finds out whatever he needs he'll decide whether this will work out or not.

   He made a few steps further and found himself standing right next to the handsome guy, their shoulders nearly touching. And now... Now he had no clue what to say. 

_Breathe, Liam... Fucking breathe!!! Okay, okay, calm down. Be cool. How do people talk to handsome strangers? Argh... Think... think... think..._

  "Want a drink, ha-" Liam started saying and then he remembered he was using some desperate old guy's phrase. At least he quit his mouth before calling him handsome. He cleared his throat and repeated a bit louder  "... a drink?"

"Um... Sure?" Was the guy's answer although it sounded more like a question as he tried not to show the confusion on his face. Were young and good looking guys even hanging around here? Buying free drinks? Whatever.

   "I'm Liam by the way."He smiled awkwardly and ordered two drinks quickly.

   "Theo" the handsome guy said as he reached for Liam's hand and shook it. 

   They stayed like that for a while, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Liam's obvious excitement and curiosity mixed with shyness while Theo's eyes were daring him with seductiveness. He was offering himself.

   Liam didn't know how to feel about it. Of course, the tension kind of aroused him but he was also irritated because he felt like the other boy selfishly put some kind of mask to his emotions and only offered Liam something basic.

   Liam slipped his hand out of Theo's hold and took a solid sip of his vodka. He had to show the boy he wasn't some random fool, looking for a hook-up at the bar. Well... he kind of was, but he had high standards.

   "If you act like a dork on purpose, I have to tell you this technique might only be working on those desperate dudes who already reek of graveyard."Liam said with a serious but calm tone, leaning closer to the boy in order for him to hear him over the loud music.

   "And if you bought me a drink only to judge me for my poor choice of seduction techniques, then _-"_ He stopped for a moment and looked into Liam's eyes, then leaned even closer, brushing his wet lips over the other boy's earlobe.  "Ah... Fuck it. Then I guess I'm all yours to judge, angel face."

Liam felt his face burning both from the gentle wet touch he felt on his ear and the sweet words that last escaped Theo's mouth. If only he didn't act like a macho, Liam would have already been on his knees.

  "In fact... I didn't mean to judge you." Liam sighed and paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. 

   "I just want to know the real you. Okay, this sounded creepy. I mean... We just met. I'm a fool. Sorry, I have no idea how to do th-"

Before he could realise what was happening, Liam felt his mouth relaxing as cold lips touched his own. Alchohol always made people's lips cold and Liam hated that feeling, that's why he avoided making out at bars but Theo's lips felt oddly good. They were slightly brushing against his, just enought to feel their soft texture and he wasn't pressing any further or moving too fast. It seemed as if Theo knew exactly how he desired to be kissed and right before they parted from the kiss, his warm tongue found its way between Liam's lips and Theo licked slightly the inside of his mouth as if on slow motion before he moved back, Liam almost whimpering at the loss of the boy's hot breath over his mouth.

    _Fuck. Is he just perfect? Or am I stupid?_ Liam's knees weakened and he thought he was about to fall but he still magically stood there, staring at the unbearably gorgeous boy in front of him, who just smiled sincerely.

   "Seemed like you needed a little help to deal with the pressure... or am I mistaken?Theo raised his eyebrows in question.

   Liam couldn't say anything. He just shrugged.

   They stood there in silence as they finished their drinks before Liam finally felt ready to speak.

   "I... It was nice meeting you. I have to go already so..." Liam was smiling awkwardly, as he took a few steps back as a sign of leaving.

   Could he really leave without asking the guy out? Why did he have to freak out now...

   He was ready to turn around and go before he noticed the tiny change in Theo's eyes as if he was disappoined... Even more, he looked kind of hurt at Liam's unexpected decision to leave so soon. It took him no more than a second to cover it with his flirty look, eyes shining and lips forming in a smirk.

   "Yeah, pleasure meeting you, angel"Theo winked at him and turned around, ordering a drink. 

    _He's going to continue drinking by himself... He'll be standing there, looking so lonely and so... Fuckable. Wtf!_ Liam had no idea what was going on in his head. But he had to make sure he'll see the boy again.

 "Hey, Theo..." His heart skipped a beat, pronouncing that beautiful name for the first time.

   "Miss me already, hot stuff?" 

Liam rolled his eyes. It was so easy yet so hard being kind to this dork.

   "Just thought you'd enjoy some new company for some other time, you know... Someone not smelling of rotting flesh yet. So maybe you could give me your number?" Liam said sheepishly, poking him with his elbow.

   Theo chuckled and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. It was the most aborable thing Liam got out of this asshole tonight and he couldn't help but feel proud and excited about it.

   "Liam however-your-last-fucking-name-is, you're unbelievable..." Theo said with a wide smile on his face. "Hand me your phone before I change my mind."

"It's Dunbar"Liam smiled and handed his phone to Theo who added his number.

   "Perfect, a dork with a stupid name. Good thing your face does all the work for you" Theo teased him and received an elbow in the ribs in return. 

* * *

 

   Why would he meet such a lovely idiot at this hideous shithole? Theo hoped Liam would never find out why he was hanging around here in the first place. He better not.


	2. Theo's secret

   Theo had no clue what time it was when he woke up, his brain aching from the hangover as the sunlight from the window across the room started burning his eyes.  _Could've been worse,_ he thought.

   He looked around, searching for his clothes from last night. He found them hanging at different places all around the room.  _Must have been a great night,_ he sighed. 

  After he put his clothes on, he headed towards the kitchen looking for some food but at the sight of the empty fridge he decided he better head out right now and find something to eat. He checked inside his pocket for the keys of his truck and after he found them he headed towards the door, only to be stopped by a raspy voice behind him. 

  "Leaving already, sunshine?" The unknown man said with a filthy smile painted on his face.

   After an annoyed roll of his eyes Theo turned around to face the man. Well, he looked worse than he remembered from last night. He was probably around his fifties, his hair grey and messy, his belly huge, uncovered at the bottom of his shirt and his bulge awkwardly visible through the fabric of his shorts. 

   "You didn't get enough last night? Isn't your back hurting or something?" Theo smirked. He can allow himself to treat the dude poorly now that he has already taken the money for his service. 

   "Looks like that mouth is naughty in more than one way, huh? So how about we find it a job for a few more minutes?"

Theo rubbed the back of his head. He was hungry but maybe he could stay a bit more and earn some money. He hoped he could be able to afford renting a room for himself soon because he was tired of living in his truck. 

   "So? What do you say? 50 dollars?" The man approached him, rubbing his middle finger over Theo's soft lips.

   This made him sick in the stomach but he was already used to that feeling.

   "How about 100 for the extra service?" Theo asked, his warm breath brushing over the man's finger as he moved his tongue, sliding it over its inside. 

   The stranger's eyes widened with desire as his finger made it way into Theo's mouth, brushing around its corners and circling his tongue before he pulled it out and licked hungrily every bit of Theo's saliva left on his finger. He gently rubbed the back of the boy's neck, touching his soft short hair with a pleasant feeling as a horny gasp escaped his mouth. Theo knew this was a sign for him to lower down on his knees and do his job. He was quiet and did everything obediently in order to satisfy the old man and finish sooner.

   Forty minutes later he was already driving his truck, the groceries placed on the passenger seat and his wallet 100 dollars richer since the morning.

   He parked near an old building, wishing there would be no one to disturb him so he could take a quick nap and hopefully get rid of the hangover. Or at least the memory of the salty sour aftertaste from the old dudes's liquids left in his mouth.

   He was already dazing off, nearly fallen asleep, when a vibration disturbed him and he cursed under his breath.  _This cannot be real,_ he thought to himself, anger shaking his whole body.

   The feeling didn't last long though. He read the name of the person who sent the text and a soft smile warmed his face and made his pale cheeks slightly burn from the overwhelming sensation of the memories that name brought  from last night.  _Liam._

That boy was unbelievably awkward and unexperienced, yet he was so purely gorgeous, sweet and surprisingly intelligent. They didn't have much time for conversation but Theo had already figured out some things about the boy's personality which made him feel attached to him, even though it was naïve because they barely knew each other.

   Damn, he had kissed him. He had never in his life kissed anyone like that before and it felt so unrealistic, yet completely natural and right. 

   Unfortunately he couldn't afford something more than a quick affair with no attachment. Anything else could hurt the other guy and Theo would never forgive himself. That was something rare for Theo, caring about someone. He hadn't felt like that for a long, long time and it was somehow abnormal for his selfish nature. 

_**Liam:** You free tonight?_

_**Theo:** Why? Have any interesting suggestions?_

_**Liam:** Is my company an interesting enough suggestion?_

_**Theo:** Meet me at the same place around 10pm. You'll have five minutes to entertain me and if you fail, I'm going to dump you and spend the night with the rotting-flesh dudes. At least their sense of humour might be better than yours._

_**Liam:** Shitface._

Theo took that as a  _"Yes, looking forward to seeing you"._ He grinned and went back to sleep. Well, he tried but couldn't get any. His mind was filled with thoughts of the blue-eyed boy and the massive crush he was already having for him. 

     _Looking forward to seeing you, Liam._


	3. Second meeting

   "There's no way I can see him tonight" Liam whined, pulling on his hair nervously with too much force as he stared into the mirror.

   Mason groaned in irritation for what seemed like the twentieth time this night.

   "Yes, there is a way and no, you can't cancel your plans just because of your self-consciousness!" Mason took a step forward and squeezed Liam's shoulder gently. "I'm telling you, you're gonna be fine. Just be yourself... I mean, maybe not 100% yourself but you get it, keep it casual."

"Thanks, you're a great help" Liam scoffed sarcastically."I really like him, I'm barely able to take a breath when he looks at me."

 "How did you even meet this guy? And who the hell is he? How long are you planning to avoid my questions?" His best friend complained.

   Liam didn't know how to start the story. He didn't want to talk about it at all because it made him feel vulnerable and he was still suffocating in anxiety at the thought he might have rushed things and get disappointed. He didn't know anything about Theo, he just believed in the sincere way Theo's eyes glistened in his direction and made his heart pump like crazy.

   He took a deep breath and sat next to Mason on the bed. He recalled the memories from the previous night and started telling the story from the moment he got angry and left Mason and Corey to have fun by themselves. As he got deeper into the story, his fingers started trembling and he held his hands together in a tight grip, hoping he wasn't too obvious. He blurted word after word with a shaky voice and in a ridiculously fast pace and finally let out a relieved sigh after his explanation.

   "Intense..."Mason stared dumbly, eyes shining with amusement and lips slightly parted. He shook his head and let out an excited laugh "Dude, that must've been hot!"

"He's going to regret going out with me after he realizes how boring I am." Liam pouted.

"Liam, the guy clearly has a thing for you" Mason said with a serious tone, trying too hard not to roll his eyeballs out of his head. "Remember the hot kiss and the way he's been teasing you. You might be telling me he's a jerk but you actually enjoy it. And believe me, he enjoys it as much as you do. Not to mention the sexual tension..."

 "What sexual tension?" Liam glared at him confused. 

   "Liam, I swear, you're so blind!"

 Liam whined and hid his face in the crook of Mason's shoulder. His friend rubbed his back gently and assured him that everything would be fine before he finally sent him off  forcibly to his date.

* * *

 

   The lights illuminated the place in a whole pallet or disturbingly bright colors which made Liam feel dizzy. He looked around, trying to spot Theo but he was nowhere to be seen, so the boy just sat against the bar and ordered himself a drink.

   Fifteen minutes had already passed and Liam's stomach was already turning upside down from its shrinking. Maybe Theo wouldn't come after all. He felt a lump forming in his throat and the weight of his body seemed way too heavy for him to bear right now.

   He drained  his glass and turned away, ready to head home, right in time to bump into the person standing behind him.

   "Theo!" He exclaimed, not bothering enough to hide his enthusiasm.

   "Aren't you way too excited to see me? Maybe I should've joined you a few more minutes later so you could jump right on my dick out of happiness." Theo raised his eyebrows teasingly.

   Liam realized he was pressed against Theo's chest and his face was way too close to his, probably revealing the way Liam's eyes flickered at the beautiful sight in front of him.

   "Would have gladly done that if you weren't such a douchebag" Liam smirked proudly at the barely visible change on Theo's face and turned around to order two more drinks.  _I bet you didn't expect me to be that straight-forward, Prince Charming._ It was hard to erase his smug grin.

   Theo pulled his chair closer to Liam and sat next to him, taking his jacket off and revealing his salient physique for the first time.

   Liam's eyes studied him from head to toe and stopped at the teasing smile the other boy directed at him. He could smell his not too strong cologne which gave Liam pleasant goosebumps. Seconds after he cleared his thoughts and focused again on Theo, _not his desire for him,_ he noticed the faint bags forming under his eyes. Was he lacking sleep? Liam felt the urge to carry him home and take care of him right away.  _Cute little baby The-_

   "So... you're going to do that if I'm a good boy, Dunbar?" Theo asked as he took a sip from his drink, not darting his eyes away from Liam.

   "Don't think so. I can't risk giving you the satisfaction" Liam answered with a forced grimace on his face.

   "You already did with that lustful gaze you threw at me earlier" Theo leaned closer.

   Now the bags under his eyes were more than visible and Liam was concerned he made the boy go out even though he seemed to be exhausted and sleep-deprived.

   "Hey, you look kind of exhausted. Would you like to go home and leave this for another time?" 

* * *

    Yeah, sure. As if Theo would rather spend his night trembling in the cold truck or giving head for money.

   "Aw you got scared and now you're backing away?" He tried to provoke Liam.

 "I'm just worried about you, jerk" Liam muttered and finished his drink.

* * *

 

   The music was getting louder and the place was already overcrowded. Liam hated that atmosphere but he easily got distracted, being already preoccupied with thoughts of Theo, whose pale face was now shining adorably with the excitement written all over it.

   "Chill, baby" Theo now stood up and moved closer to Liam, his hands gently circling around his waist and his eyes burning the younger boy with desire. "The night has just begun."

_  
_


	4. Delusional together

   Liam was once again breathless, unconsciously sliding down the high chair and closing the distance between their bodies as he embraced Theo's yearning touch, wrapping his hands around his neck. Theo was now moving his hands under Liam's shirt, cold fingers trailing over the smooth skin on his waist. Suddenly a slightly rougher grip on his hips shook him off from his hypnosis and he found his body glued on Theo's. The shock from the sudden movement must have shown on his face, as Theo was now smirking with a hand cupping Liam's cheek.

   "Maybe a kiss or two would help soothing your nerves?" He suggested proudly.

 "I'm not nervous!" Liam snapped, an obvious enough indication of him being strikingly nervous.

   "Ah, then I haven't given you my best yet"Theo replied with a mocking pout, his thumb now caressing softly the corner of Liam's mouth.

   Time had stopped for a few seconds, their surroundings were nothing but a blur and the loud noise couldn't reach Liam's ears. His focus was now on Theo's eyes, dark with lust and piercing through his soul, hypnotizing Liam again and making his body melt in his arms. Liam's hands gently stroked the nape of Theo's neck as his lips slightly parted for him in invitation.

   That's the moment anxiety rose in Liam's chest. His heart raced uncontrollably at the thought that this might wake him up from his illusions. Last time he had what could be called a perfect kiss with Theo and maybe it was just on the spur of the moment. Maybe no kiss would ever feel so good again and Liam just had to live with the memory of...

   His thoughts were cut by a pair of soft lips, finding their place between his own and devouring every last bit of dubiety. As soon as he returned the kiss, Theo wasted no time and  slowly moved his tongue inside Liam's mouth, both losing themselves and delicately fighting for dominance. It was hot and wet, full of passion and tenderness.

   At the end of the long kiss they shared, they were standing still with their eyes closed, bodies tangled and foreheads touching. Both of them taking a deep breath after they nearly suffocated in their longing for more. They had to take a break, indeed.

   Liam opened his eyes to find Theo looking at him with an unreadable expression. He looked atypically disoriented and out of character, which once again made Liam proud of himself. Nothing flattered him more than the realization that he could mess with Theo's composure. He couldn't help but smile at that thought. Theo gazed at him with insecurity  for a moment but soon he felt his shoulders relax and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

   Liam slowly moved his hands from Theo's neck to his chest and patted it twice with a sigh. Well, he had to make it awkward at some point.

   "What the hell was that supposed to be?" Theo asked both with amusement and curiosity, raising an eyebrow.

   Liam shrugged, returning back to drinking.

   "I was just wondering... Was that your best or could you do..." ,pause "maybe better?" Liam's goofy grin accompanied his question perfectly.

   "Of coursed I can"  Theo paused for a drink. "But not for free."

   His serious expression nearly made Liam question the possibility of it not being a joke.

   "Shut up and take my money!" He mimicked the meme and held a five-dollar banknote in front of Theo's face.

   "This is way less than what I usually charge my clients for this kind of job" Theo faked a disappointed look.

* * *

 

   Even though it was all a joke, Theo felt kind of exposed for a moment. Now he couldn't erase the sick feeling that was weighting him. Liam was far too pure to even consider this being a thing and Theo felt utterly dishonest and filthy. He didn't want to witness Liam finding the truth about the reality he's been living in.

   "Come on, spare me, your highness! I'm just a poor boy in need" Liam begged, showing him the puppy eyes.

   "Aw, and what you need is a good fuck, I suppose?" Theo asked mockingly, rubbing Liam's cheek with the back of his fingers.

   The other boy slapped his hand and gasped in fake shock.

   "You peasant! It's platonic love we're talking about here... " Liam shook his head in disbelief.

   "Too bad for you, baby. Love can't be bought."

   "Dammit!" Liam hit the chair angrily and they both laughed. "That's legit, bro."

   "Woaah! You can't call me bro after you drooled all over my mouth a few minutes ago." Theo gripped Liam's arm and pulled him closer.

   "You're right" Liam answered calmly, his face now buried beneath Theo's ear, nibbling the sensitive skin lightly as his hands ran soothing circles down his waist until he reached for Theo's ass and groped it firmly. "I'll do that after I nut inside of you."

   "You fucking idiot..." Theo pushed him away but still laughed at Liam's charming foolishness. "You're paying for the drinks."

   Liam opposed him but in the end he agreed. Even if that was the price for his idiocy, he'd do that over and over again just to see that sparkle in Theo's eyes when he laughed in such a genuine way. He didn't know why, but he felt like Theo hadn't gotten any of these blissful moments recently. Or maybe in a long time.

   The next 3 hours consisted of drinking, joking around and making out in between their roasting. Liam took notice of how Theo gradually started to open up for him and that made him more than happy.

   "Hey, um..." Liam wrapped his arms around Theo from behind. "Would you maybe like to get out of this place?"

   Theo barely suppressed his happiness as he heard those words. There was no other place he hated as much as this one.

   "A bit impatient, aren't we? I didn't think you'd be the straight-forward type, Dunbar" Theo teased.

   "I didn't mean it like that!"Liam pouted and even though Theo couldn't see his expression, he imagined how cute it must've looked. "Let's go to the park near the river."

   Theo tilted his head just enough to give the corner of Liam's mouth a quick kiss before he took his jacket and pulled Liam by the hand towards the exit.

* * *

 

   The atmosphere was perfect. No sunlight, no stupid people who make stupid noises, and gladly - no luminescent lightings, loud music and disturbingly old dudes. Just Theo and Liam, lying on the grass under the night sky, holding each other's hands and listening to the falling leaves, the splashing sounds of the water as the wind blew occasionally and the silly sounds of the crickets. None of them said anything for a while, enjoying their peace.

   "You know, the stars remind me of you" Liam bit his lip, hoping this wasn't too cheesy and awkward.

   "Why is that? Wait! Let me guess..." Theo thought for a few seconds, then a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm like a shooting star. Once I fall down on my knees you get all your wishes granted."

   Liam laughed and pinched Theo's thigh.

   "Which part of the concept of our platonic relationship did you not understand, idiot?"

"The one where your hard cock was rubbing against mine through the fabric of your jeans as we sucked our souls out of each other." Theo chuckled triumphantly as Liam covered the blush on his face with _both_ of his hands.  "Anyway, my next guess would've been that you imagined seeing stars as we fuck relentlessly, but that's not quite platonic either, so tell me already."

   Liam took a deep breath and squeezed Theo's hand, his fingers rubbing it gently.

   "Just thought you're beautiful. And of course it sounds silly. It's just...Your eyes shine as bright as the stars when you smile or laugh wholeheartedly and this makes me such a weak and pathetic loser for you" Liam leaned against Theo's shoulder, a little embarrassed by the sudden confession.

   Everything went quiet again. Liam didn't expect Theo to say anything, he knew that he was still not ready to talk about feelings and he wasn't going to put pressure on him. He was simply glad he didn't get rejected, it was enough for him right now.

* * *

 

   Theo though couldn't quite deal with the tightness he felt in his chest. There was too much sorrow, squeezing his lungs out of breath, to allow him to be happy with the thought that somebody cared for him enough to notice the stupid little things about him. And that somebody was Liam, who barely knew him. It was delusional to think that anybody who really knew him would bother to care for him or show him affection. He wanted to believe that he hated Liam for making him feel this way but the only person he truly  hated right now was himself. Liam could be with someone so much better. He had to be with someone better.

   Liam probably felt Theo starting to tense and he decided to change the subject.

  "The bartender. He was drooling just by looking at you. He literally couldn't keep his eyes off you. That bitch! It's me who paid five dollars for your company tonight!"He complained jokingly, searching Theo's face for reaction.

   As much as Theo enjoyed Liam pretending to be jealous, in fact joking about it in order to cover his true jealousy, he wasn't able to continue the joke because he knew exactly why the bartender was staring at him. As well as everybody else. The tips of his fingers tingled and he moved his hand away from Liam's. Cold blood ran through his veins and he felt like this is exactly where he had to stop the whole Liam fairy tale before it was too late. Liam will find out sooner or later.

   "Stop being overdramatic. We're nothing but fuck buddies who still haven't gotten to the "fuck" part yet." He tried to sound casual but even to his ears is seemed way too harsh.

   Liam stared at Theo, hoping to find any sign of mocking but the realization hit him when he found none. Theo was serious. Liam stood up and tried to fight back the tears, although the moment he spoke with his trembling voice was more than enough to emphasize his pain.

"Yeah, well we're screwed then, because we're never getting to that part and I guess that's where the essence of our relationship loses its purpose."

"I'm glad we cleared that out. Now we don't have to waste each other's time anymore." Theo said with a blank expression as he stood up as well and put a fake smile on. "It was nice getting to know you, Dunbar."

   How did it come to this...

* * *

 

   Liam knew he shouldn't get attached, especially to a complete stranger from the bar, and he shouldn't be upset right now, but it was already too late to erase the past two days. He felt cold tears running down his warm cheeks before he could do anything about it and the only choice he had right now was to turn away and run as fast as he could. Not that anybody would chase after him, but he did anyway. He ran, hoping he could run away from his feelings as well. Needless to say, he didn't succeed.

* * *

 

   Theo stood there like a statue, still not capable of coping with all the feelings that suddenly overflowed him. He felt like now everything was much more easier as he had no family to worry about. He didn't have friends either. He had nobody. And suddenly Liam appeared out of nowhere, made his life a great deal more enjoyable and offered him his feelings, even if a bit rushed, wanting nothing in return.

   But Theo never asked for any of it, he wasn't allowed to accept what Liam offered him, yet he felt so empty at the sight of Liam crumbling in front of him. Theo sat on the grass, still trying to process everything that happened in the past few hours. He looked up at the stars unconsciously and shut his eyes quickly, pulling his hair fiercely as he tried to get the image of Liam out of his head.

   He couldn't.

   He collapsed on his back and stared at the stars, his fingers twitching painfully at the absence of Liam's fingers locking them together.

  He felt his phone vibrate as he got a text which shook him back to reality and deep down he hoped it was from Liam. Yeah, Theo was an asshole and he didn't deserve anything good but that never stopped Liam from doing what he wanted to. He was a stubborn little shit, he would come back. _Please, Liam, come back._

   He unlocked his phone and realized that the fairy tale had already been over. He had to take care of his "responsibilities".

 **Peter:** _Wanna crash at my place tonight?_


	5. Recalling the past

   Theo stood by the door of Peter's apartment, not sure whether this was a good idea after the shitty kind of night he had. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as if that was going to hide the weariness that was crushing his whole body, written all over his pale face. He knocked twice, using as little force as possible in an attempt to not be noticed, as he needed the tiniest reason to give up and head back to his truck.

   Apparently his efforts were useless.

   Peter opened the door with his usual unreadable expression and moved his hand in an inviting gesture for Theo to get inside.

  "Are you hungry?" He asked Theo as soon as he stepped in, placing his hand on the nape of the boy's neck with a slightly possessive tight grip which used to make Theo shudder.

   Theo has always been bold and he was never someone that would allow being controlled or dominated, but there was something about Peter that gave him the creeps.

   Every time the older man approached him, he would feel some kind of compelling uneasiness and would unconsciously obey. It wasn't as if he was forced to do so, Peter never gave him the pressure to do anything he was unwilling to do, but he simply felt uncomfortably exposed around him and his aura captivated him in a way that made Theo fear both Peter and himself.

   "Nah, I'm fine." He lied with a calm voice and tried not to tense at Peter's touch.

   There was no purpose in trying to hide it, because Peter knew the way his presence and behavior affected Theo and he gladly accepted it with a dark satisfaction.

   Peter easily read the atmosphere and with his typical smugness he brushed his thumb tenderly over the skin on Theo's neck, still not letting go of the tight grip but loosening it up a bit. That was his way of showing him that Theo became his possession on his own will. Theo himself sometimes felt like a wild animal in captivity, unable to fight for his freedom and letting himself be played with. But that was fine because he was being taken care of as well.

   He made a step in Peter's direction and slowly moved forward until their chests were touching. Peter's heart still and Theo's beating wildly as if he was a deer, adjusting himself to be hunted down.

   A tiny smirk appeared at the corners of Peter's mouth as he moved his hand from the back of Theo's neck, slowly running it down his spine until it reached his waist and pulled his body closer. The tension was growing inside Theo's chest and no matter how many times he has had sex with Peter, he could never get completely used to it.

   The sexual drive he felt was overwhelming and he almost felt like he needed to be used, he wanted it to be dirty enough to leave yet another dark trace over his soul. And Peter understood him, he knew exactly how to feed his sexual desires and by the look of Theo now, he knew exactly how he wanted to be handled. The more tired and shattered Theo looked, the stronger his longing became.

   Suddenly an image so fragile and wistful appeared on his mind, that it made him feel weightless. Liam was standing there, in front of him, wide smile and eyes shining, looking at him as if he was the only human existing. The way they touched each other, the way their bodies ached for one another, was nothing close to the concept of pure feelings, but there was something that made his craving for Liam less of a perversion and more of an inexplicable starvation for equally strong physical and platonic love. He felt like finally getting a chance to balance his emotions after a painfully long time, just to lose it before he had even considered embracing it.

   Instead of bringing their mouths together passionately like he usually did, Peter placed a soothing kiss over Theo's forehead and took a step back, heading towards the living room.

   "I made pasta for two anyway and if you don't eat your portion before it gets cold, I'm sticking it up your ass until there's nothing left in the plate, okay?" Peter said in an attempt to make it sound like a threat but his tone suggested nothing but solicitude.  
  
    "I bet there's something better you could stick up my ass" Theo teased as he followed him.

    _But you hopefully won't. At least tonight._

   This was one of these rare nights when Theo and Peter would occasionally spend some quality time together, watching movies, eating or even trying to cook together and acting as if everything between the two of them had been quite normal and right, which gave Theo a chance to take a break from his usual degrading lifestyle. This sometimes nearly awkward domesticity consoled Theo and made him recall the past when he still had a warm home, still had a family. Still had hopes for a good life.

   He missed not being terrified of loving someone thoroughly.

 

* * *

 

   **two** **months earlier**

   One year had passed since Theo lost his mother and his sister in a car accident. Sorrow and misery had taken over his life. As soon as he stood on his feet for a moment, his father put him back down. Theo wished he could hate him, but he wasn't capable of doing so.  
  
    Returning home from school felt like a torment. He would stumble across the view of his blind drunk father daily, who tried to drown his pain in alcohol over and over again. That sight used to make Theo's stomach twist and he felt like he wanted to collapse on the ground and cry until he was done eating his heart out.

   His father's condition only became worse and his sorrow transformed into anger, which was directed at Theo. He was physically abused on a daily basis but nothing damaged him as much as the effect his father's words had on his psyche. He accused him of being the reason behind their tragedy and Theo would've opposed him if he himself wasn't aware that his father was right.

   One day he stood in front of the mirror, studying the bruises that covered his face. _Ugly,_ he thought.

   A memory flashed through his mind. He was driving his father's car, his old man sitting next to him on the passenger seat, his mother and his sister sitting on the backseat. He tried to drive carefully but all his father did was yell at him and smack him for every tiny mistake he made. Before he realised it, they had gotten into a furious fight over something insignificant and Theo lost his temper because he was sick of being mistreated. It only took a single gesture of his hand to make his world collapse entirely. His hand slid off  the steering wheel for a second and before he could analyze what was happening, the car swayed to the side and the next moment he heard a loud crash and his whole body was being shaken.

   The rear of the car has been hit by a truck. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital alone.

_I_ _killed them._

   Nobody came looking for him during the two weeks they made him stay there. And that's how his life continued from that point on. Alone.

   He shed a single tear and looked away from the mirror, his gaze falling on the keys of his sister's truck. He grabbed them with a shaking hand and stormed off from the house, never returning back.

   He had nowhere to go, because he had cut ties with all of his friends from the past, so he started living in the truck. Theo didn't plan on looking for help because he knew he didn't deserve it. The only thing he needed was to punish himself.

   Not sure how he ended up in a gay bar somewhere around the suburban area, he spent his last money on alcohol. _Becoming a useless trash just like father,_ he thought. Now that he was out of money, freezing and starving, he had to find an easy way to earn some.

   He looked around, noticing all these older men circling around the bar, looking for a prey, which was quite convenient for Theo. He knew exactly what to do. He used his charm to seduce those men and made them so desperate for him, they were ready to pay him a crazy amount of money for a sloppy blowjob in the toilet.

   Theo continued on living like that, spending a lot of his nights at that bar, waiting for people to approach him and demand his service.

   "Aren't you freezing there?" He heard a voice behind him, as he was waiting outside the bar for one of his regular "clients" to arrive, and turned around to see who it belonged to.

   The man was tall and handsome, well built, probably around his late thirties, and his smug expression told Theo that he cared about more than just his body temperature.

   "If I said yes, would you try to warm me up?"  Theo leaned closer to the stranger with his typical seductive smirk.

   "Darling, that's the reason I asked in the first place." The man traced Theo's jaw with his cold fingers and let out a hot breath over his mouth, hitting his nostrils with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol.

    Theo hated cigarettes, especially their smell. The cigarette smoke was like a twisted metaphor for misery. Just like cigarettes affected non-smokers who were close to people who frequently smoke, misery was affecting not only the one who was suffering, but everybody else around them, consuming their sanity. Theo would rather be alone.

   "Hm, then we could settle this up." Theo smiled charmingly and moved his body closer to the older man, his leg now slightly rubbing against his crotch. "But nothing in this world comes for free, right?" Hopefully he got where this was going.

"Yeah, especially seductive little shits like you." The man let out a sigh, as if considering the option, then groped Theo's ass and pulled his body closer. "Whatever."

   "Impatient, aren't we.... daddy?" Theo teased and the other man threw him a disgusted look, seemingly annoyed by Theo's shameless behavior. 

   "I'd like it better if you simply called me Peter."


	6. Submission

**2 months earlier**

 

   Theo stood inside the restroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror, wondering how long would it take before that dickhead he met earlier would finish his phone call. Like, seriously, sucking off strangers at the bar's restroom wasn't such a turn-on, but having to awkwardly wait for them to finish their so called "business talk" was a serious mood killer.

   The second Peter ended the call, Theo turned around to face him with an apathetic expression.

   "Really, _Peter?_ " He emphasized his name mockingly. "Could you maybe make me wait twenty more minutes? I don't look exactly bored to death yet. Pretty close, but not quite enough."

   "What's the big deal? Twenty minutes equals..." He thought for a moment, "two more dicks to suck?"

   Theo threw him a hateful look and knelt down in front of him, undoing his belt. 

   "I could've blown you in the meantime" he muttered, now pulling Peter's pants down.

   "Well, I had to make sure you'd be hungry enough to appreciate the meal." Peter ran a hand through Theo's hair and pulled his head closer, enough to feel his warm breath over the fabric of his underwear. "What's your name anyway, sweetheart?"

   Theo felt completely annoyed. He had barely met Peter and that man was already playing on his nerves. If only he didn't need the money, he would've punched him in the face long time ago. And why would he tell his name to some random horny wanker?

   He stayed silent and leaned forward, pressing his wet lips over Peter's shaft, moving his head lower to tease his balls through the boxers. He felt Peter's member growing hard and his whole body tensing in frustration at the need of direct contact.

   Theo enjoyed playing with him. At least it made him shut up for a second.

   "I didn't hear your name" Peter said with a husky voice, his fingers tracing over Theo's jaw, moving towards his chin and pushing it up for Theo to face him.

   "And I didn't feel the need to introduce myself to some old fuck with blue balls" Theo mumbled as he pushed Peter's hand off his face. He could risk the money, this one was really annoying.

   His smirk disappeared when he felt a forceful slap on his cheek, hard enough to turn his head the other direction. He knelt on the ground speechless, his head slightly lowered and his eyes focused on Peter's shoes. The feeling of humiliation made his heart race like crazy, but his circulation had stopped and his blood froze.

   He wanted to stand up and fight him so badly, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. The atmosphere of this situation summed up the whole range of emotions he went through during the last two years spent with his father. Everytime his father beat him, he swallowed his pride and tried to suppress his anger, accepting obediently every following hit, each of them now making his chest ache as if they were all repeated at once the moment Peter slapped him. He not only had to endure this humiliation, now caused by a complete stranger, but he had to give him pleasure as well. Willingly, as if he was weak enough to submit.

   But Theo knew he was weak for real. Because he needed the money and he would do anything to earn them.  
  
   He felt Peter's hand around his throat, tightening enough to make his breathing harder.

   "You see, little shit, I was trying to be nice here..." Peter says in a cold tone, tightening his grip.  "But something tells me you don't want to be treated nicely, huh?"

   Theo tries to say something, but he chokes on his own breath and shuts his eyes, hoping this would be over soon.

   "Now you're going to suck my dick, make me feel good, and maybe you'll get your money if you act like a good boy. Okay?" Peter's tone was strangely turning from harsh to gentle which confused Theo and sent cold shivers down his spine. It wasn't an agreement, it was an order and Theo had to obey.

   He nodded slightly, his eyes still shut, and he calmed down as he felt the grip around his throat loosening. He opened his eyes insecurely and finally found the courage to face Peter, who was now stroking slowly the red marks left by his fingers on Theo's neck. He looked at him with pity, but there was also a faint spark in his eyes, telling Theo that he was satisfied with what he did.

   Then he noticed how the older man's pupils widened as his eyes slowly followed the way from Theo's neck to his chin and finally focused on his mouth. He had a pretty good idea what Peter was thinking about, but he couldn't move yet from the shock, so he spoke quietly, his bottom lip shaking a bit.

   "I'm... My name is Theo."

   "Theo..." Peter whispered with lust and ran his thumb on the inside of Theo's lower lip. "I like how it sounds."

   He pulled his boxers down with his free hand, exposing his massive hard cock, his tip already shining with precum. The hand occupied with Theo's mouth was now moving away, as Peter wrapped it around his length, pumping it slowly and guiding it towards Theo's mouth. His lips were still slightly parted, his eyes not moving from Peter's gaze, which felt like an unspoken command.

   Theo felt the warm tip of Peter's cock pressing against his lips and slowly smearing the precum all over them. He opened his mouth slightly, taking the head halfway and sliding his tongue around the rim then down the underside. He felt the cock twitching against his lips and pressed his tongue harder against the underside of the head, earning a low gasp from Peter. He moved his eyes for a second as he noticed the way Peter's abs stiffen from the pleasure and then moved his gaze back to the intense stare from above. Theo was scared of Peter but in the same time he felt quite aroused. The older man's mood swings from gentle to rough made his head dizzy and half of him wanted to escape, but the other half felt insanely attracted to him.

   Theo wrapped his lips tightly around the tip, sucking it deeper until his lips reached the shaft, and he started bobbing his head slowly, gradually speeding up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take the whole thing inside his mouth, but continued further, gagging occasionally. This must have excited Peter because he felt fingers first running trough his hair then pulling it roughly. The movement made Theo's head tilt back and he felt his own dick twitching in his pants as Peter started fucking into his mouth fiercely, spilling precum inside his throat.

   Peter wanted to fit his whole cock inside and he pushed in harder and faster, moaning and cursing under his breath, as Theo gagged and his throat throbbed around Peter's dick, driving him crazy. He pushed all the way in and Theo felt convulsions all over his body as his throat tightened multiple times, unable to relax, and he felt the gag reflex stronger than ever, so he had to push Peter away before he puked on the floor.

   It wasn't extremely gross since Theo hadn't consumed any food during the whole day and the transparent liquid on the floor looked like a mixture of alcohol and precum. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times until his body relaxed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand which started shaking halfway at the realisation that he must have made Peter angry. He stayed on the ground, his head lowered, and he waited silently for Peter's reaction because he didn't have the guts to speak first.

   "Are you okay, kid?" Peter leaned down next to Theo, squeezing his shoulder.

   Theo simply nodded and turned his head to face Peter. He didn't seem angry, just slightly concerned.

   "I'm sorry, I fucked up..." Theo said anxiously with a pleading look. He didn't know if he was afraid of being punished or being dumped at that moment.

   "It's fine, I overdid it." Peter chuckled and helped Theo get back on his feet.

   The two of them stared at each other for a while. Theo had no idea what he was supposed to do right now. Kneel down and finish the blowjob? Peter's cock was still hard, probably aching for release. Or maybe the man was already fed up with him. Apologize and say goodbye without asking for money? He literally had one job and failed it.

   He was distracted from his thoughts as he felt Peter's hand running down his waist and pulling him against his chest. Peter's shirt was tugged halfway to his torso, revealing only his abs, which Theo already admired. He regretted wearing clothes right now, because he wanted to feel that perfect body against his own skin.

   As if Peter had read his thoughts, he pulled Theo's shirt off, revealing his beautiful chest, his ripped abs and his sinfully hard nipples. Peter ran his hands all over that body, exploring and enjoying the warmth of Theo's smooth skin.

   "I'm impressed, sweetheart" Peter complimented him in a mocking way.

   He took a few steps backwards and took his shirt off, now revealing completely the hot body underneath. Theo felt dizzy and gulped at the sight.

   "Not bad for an old man." Theo smirked, forgetting that he had to pay attention to his words.  _Fuck, Theo, stop playing with fire._

   Peter wrapped his hand around his throat once more and pressed Theo again the wall. The surface was cold and rough, making Theo's back itch painfully. His shoulders tensed and he shut his eyes, expecting Peter to attack him, but he didn't feel anything and the grip around his throat wasn't tightening either.

   "I'm not even forty yet and I'm sure your tiny ass wouldn't be able to keep up my pace." Peter spoke in a teasing tone, which made Theo's posture easing and he opened his eyes to see the smug face above him.

   Theo's hand reached for Peter's cock and rubbed the sensitive wet head, smearing the precum down his shaft and running gentle circles around his balls.

   "Not tiny, and you wouldn't know." Theo bit his lips seductively before he continued. "You mentioned something about a meal and I don't want you keeping it to yourself" He whispered against Peter's ear, gripping his balls slightly harder.

   Peter smiled devilishly and approved with a single nod, which Theo interpreted as a sign to go back down on his knees and suck his soul out of his dick. As he started kneeling, he was stopped by Peter's grip around his hips, lifting him back up and pushing him to face the mirror.

   He looked confused and Peter popped his head, resting it on Theo's shoulder. He ran his hands over his chest, moving them down and sliding one hand under his pants, rubbing his cock teasingly. A light whimper escaped Theo's mouth and he threw his head back, Peter's breath ghosting over the sensitive skin on his neck, leaving warm traces as he left passionate kisses and marks. He licked his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss, whispering against his soft skin " _beautiful_ ".

   Theo's dick twitched in Peter's hand and he rubbed it carefully, his other hand pulling Theo's pants and underwear down until they fell around his ankles. It's the first time Theo received pleasure from a client and the first time he allowed to be touched in that way.

   Peter squeezed one of Theo's butt cheeks, spreading them slightly and leaning closer to rub his cock between them. Theo's breath startled and he opened his eyes widely, staring at Peter's reflection in the mirror.  
  
   "What are you doin-" he was cut by Peter's sharp movement, which sent him against the sink, one hand pushing him lower until he was bent over.

   Theo was shocked, his heart beating faster and his his head turning around to face Peter, because he was holding him down still.

   "I'll make you feel good, darling." Peter stroked his lower back and leaned over to place another kiss on his shoulder.

   "I don't want to!" Theo whined nervously. "I've never done that, I can't..."

   "There's always a first time, Theo. Don't be a little bitch. I'll make sure you enjoy it, okay?"

   "Fuck off! Get off me, I didn't agree to that!" Theo said angrily as he tried to get free from Peter's grip only to make it more painful.

   "Listen, you little slut," the older man hissed "I'm either fucking you nice and slow and you cum from the pleasure, or I'm dumping my load in your virgin hole as it bleeds, because I'm tired of your bullshit. So, which one is it?" He spat coldly, pulling Theo's hair to make him face the mirror.

   Theo was on the edge of crying, but he didn't want to show that side of him to the stranger, or generally to anybody, so he kept his composure and looked at Peter's reflection in the mirror, his body standing proudly above him like a beast. He nodded in agreement, because if he was going to get fucked tonight, at least he didn't want it to feel like rape.

   "I didn't hear your answer. What do you want?" Peter asked him calmly, letting go of his hair.

   "I want you to fuck me nice and slow." Theo repeated his words quietly and felt a warm blush covering his cheeks.

   Peter was now staring at the boy's reflection in the mirror, feeling so full of himself at the sight. He enjoyed Theo's beauty, he even enjoyed his snarky little comments, but mostly he enjoyed the way he crushed the boy's spirit as he agreed with him obediently.

   "Okay, baby. Just be a good boy and relax."

   Peter spit on his fingers and spread Theo's butt cheeks with his other hand, his middle finger circling around the rim of his butthole. Theo shuddered at the cold touch and covered his face between his neck and his shoulder. Peter slid his hand around the inside of Theo's thigh and squeezed it gently, pushing it apart from the other thigh and straddling Theo wider. He slowly pushed the tip from his middle finger forward, rubbing it inside Theo gently.

   Theo felt extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't really painful, but it didn't feel good either. It felt wrong and he hissed in pain when Peter pushed his whole finger inside. Theo's butthole was itching unpleasantly as Peter started moving his finger in and out. Soon he felt a second finger slipping in and he barely contained his tears. With every movement he felt inside his body, his whimpers grew louder and his legs went numb.

   "You're doing great, Theo." Peter praised him and planted a kiss on his back.  "I promise you'll enjoy it soon enough."

   Peter slid his fingers out and spat on his hand, smearing the saliva up and down his length. He lined up his cock with Theo's hole and pushed in slowly, pausing with the head inside, leaving Theo time to adjust himself to the feeling.

   Theo's tight hole was pulsing around Peter's dick and this time it felt painful. He was afraid and nervous and his tight ring was clenching hard around Peter, making him groan.

   "Theo, baby, you have to relax." Peter whispered, his hand moving in soothing circles over Theo's perfectly shaped ass. "You're making it unpleasant for both of us."

   Peter's words were calming him and he took a deep breath, soon feeling his body relax. He felt Peter pushing in deeper, until he had buried his whole cock inside Theo, both of them moaning.

   Theo felt his insides burning, still not used to the feeling but he had a little time to adjust before Peter started pounding slowly into him. Damn, he admired his huge cock, but he wished it was not as huge right now. He focused on what Peter had told him earlier and tried to relax, even though his thighs were shaking.

   "Ah, perfect!" Peter gasped as he looked down at the tiny sensitive skin of Theo's opening, wrapped around his cock while he was pulling out, sucking him back in. "You're truly a good boy, you deserve a good fuck." He stared down hungrily at the way their bodies moved together, the shaft of his cock glistening with the precum leaking from Theo's pink hole. Peter imagined emptying himself inside, leaving the boy's hot ass full of cum.

   He stared in the mirror, thrusting faster and rougher, shaking Theo's whole body, gripping his waist tightly to hold him still. Theo let out moan after moan, each of the following more painful and more filled with pleasure, as Peter's cock was already hitting his prostate, filling the restroom with the entoxicating sounds of skin slapping against skin.

   "Hey, baby," Peter gasped "I want you to look in the mirror."

   Theo let out a quiet sob and held his tears back as he looked in the mirror, seeing Peter fiercely pounding into him and shaking his whole body.

   Peter groaned and threw his head back, his pace becoming faster, his movements less organized and finally his whole body shaking as he thrust relentlessly into Theo, letting out his release. Theo's eyes were watery and his moans and cries were echoing in Peter's ears until he filled Theo with the last drop of his cum.

   He leaned down and rested his head against Theo's shoulder, letting out a heavy breath. Theo's body was still trembling against him and he looked down to see his cock hard and leaking precum.

   "Holy shit, that was amazing!"  Peter smiled against his neck.

   Theo waited in silence for Peter to pull out, but instead he started thrusting his half-limp cock inside Theo again and reached for his dick, pumping it fast until Theo whimpered in pleasure and came in his hand, the already plump ring of his butthole tightening and relaxing around Peter's cock.

   Theo didn't move until he felt Peter's dick sliding out of his oversensitive body and hissed in pain. He turned around to face the older man who had already put his pants back on and moved Theo away to wash his hands. Theo hurried to put his clothes on and leaned against the wall, observing Peter.

   "Are you waiting to be praised?" Peter looked in his direction and smirked.

   "Fuck off!"

   "Oh, you don't have to be aggressive, sunshine. You did great, I know you enjoy being praised. Maybe daddy wasn't around to tell you that you're a good boy, but I'll do it instead."

   Theo's heart thumped wildly in his chest and he clenched his teeth, trying to fight back the anger.

   "I want my money."

   "Don't be cold, Theo." Peter approached him and caressed the cheek that was still red from his slap. "I treated you nicely."

   "Yeah, thank you very much." Theo rolled his eyes.  "I can still feel the pain in my ass as I walk."

   Peter chuckled and took out his wallet, handing Theo the money.

   "Well, it was your first time, I'm not a magician, you know. Although I'm pretty good with the wand." 

   "Um, that's three times the price we agreed on..." Theo stared at him with confusion, looking back at the money Peter gave him.

   "Yeah, for the extra service that wasn't planned."

   "Whatever. Thanks."

   Peter ruffled his hair and headed towards the door, but Theo jumped in front of him.

   "Wait! I need to ask you a favor." He shifted in his place uncomfortably. "Can I take a shower at your place?"

   He felt sticky and dirty and the public bathroom was already closed, so that was his only option.

   "Yeah, sure." Peter agreed without asking any questions. Theo felt like Peter could easily read him and didn't need to talk in order to understand him.

   He followed him back to his apartment, took a hot shower for the first time in a while and put on the clothes that Peter gave him, which were too big for him. After he dried his hair, he went to look for Peter and found him in the living room, watching TV.

   "Aw, aren't we cute!" Peter teased him for the way his clothes looked on the boy.

   "Yeah, want to adopt me?" Theo eyed him hatefully.

   "Of course, why not?" Peter grinned and pulled him on his lap.

   "Because I don't wanna live with a pervert."

   "Said the boy who sucks dicks in public places."

   Theo rolled his eyes and stood up.

  "I'll be going now."

  "What?" Peter asked with confusion. "Going where? Isn't your shift in the toilets over yet?"

   "No, since it's full of desperate dudes like you."

   "Aw, don't hurt my feelings, I might decide to punish you again." Peter teased, smacking Theo's ass. "There's no need to go, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

   Theo agreed and stayed at Peter's place for the night. And a few more nights, maybe. He hated him for what he did, but also felt thankful for the way he welcomed him in his home everytime he needed a place to stay. He took care of him as well and Theo got used to the sex, sometimes not even asking for money, even though Peter always insisted on paying him. They were both fucked up mentally and maybe that's what made it easier for them to understand each other. That's everything Theo needed.

   Well, who knew that one day he would crave for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to upload new chapters frequently, I'll do my best to change that! Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter (even though it's kind of a weird chapter to enjoy xD).  
> See you soon, lovely people ❤


	7. Second chances

**in the present**

 

   "Aren't you at least slightly freaking out about the test?" Mason asked Liam during their lunch break.

   "Does it matter? Passing or failing, we're all going to die lonely and miserable."

   "Um... What the actual fuck?" Mason frowned, then his eyes widened in realization. "Holy shit! It's about the guy! Isn't it?"

   He's been wondering why Liam looked like a mess from the moment he saw him stepping into the classroom. His hair was messy, his eyes looked tired and the usual puppy vibes they all got from Liam were now gone, replaced by a grumpy expression. He seemed distant and distracted and avoided eye contact, or any kind of contact.

   "What guy?" Corey sneaked behind them, placing two hot chocolates on the table and one coffee.

   Liam took the coffee and drank it right away, even though it was still hot and it burned his tongue.

   "When did you start drinking coffee?" Mason changed the subject for a second.

   "When I realized that life is bitter and unpleasant and you'll eventually have to accept it. Just like the awful taste of coffee." Liam answered dramatically and the other boys tried their best not to laugh at that statement. It was extremely unusual for Liam to act that way and the fact that he was overreacting to everything seemed adorably comic.

   "Okay... Returning to the main topic, who's the dude responsible for... _That_ " Corey moved his hands in a messy gesture, pointing at what had been left of the cheerful boy that Liam used to be.

   "A guy he met at the bar." Mason sighed.  "Look, Liam, it's okay if you want to talk about it, but maybe if you shared with us what upsets you, we could help."

   Corey agreed with his boyfriend and suddenly he felt enlightened.

   "Ooooh, it's the hot one you talked to that night!"

   Mason's eyes burned a hole through him with a reprehensible look, reminding his boyfriend that he wasn't quite helping with the situation.

   "The one with the pale face, cute lips, irritatingly seductive smirk, soft hair, amazing abs, god, and that ass..." Liam trailed off dreamily. "Yes, he's the douche!" He said sharply, crossing his arms and pouting angrily.

   Corey and Mason shared a look, being equally amused and concerned about Liam's situation. They were experienced in dealing with the dramatic Liam, as well as the heartbroken one, but this Liam was somehow a mixture of both and he seemed completely confused.

   "But what exactly went wrong?" Mason asked him cautiously, hoping he'd receive an answer without making his best friend angry.

   "He wanted us to fuck."

   The couple stood in silence expectantly, waiting for Liam to continue the story, but they both frowned as they realized that was all Liam had to say.

   "Okay, so...?" Corey asked him insecurely.

   "I stormed off and cried and left him there." Liam explained as if was the most natural thing to happen.

   "Because he wanted to have sex with you?" Mason pronounced each word slowly, as if he was trying to process Liam's absurdly weird argument. The whole point of that night was to find him someone to get laid with.

   "He just wanted a simple fuck."

   "And that's bad, because?" - Corey asked, him and Mason taking turns with the questions. 

    _Because it's Liam, duh!_

   "Because I wanted to make love to him!" Liam growled like an angry pup. "I know you won't believe me, but I felt something more than the need to jump him right there."

   His answer made Mason and Corey cringe, staying quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out what exactly didn't go the way Liam wanted it. And they kind of understood the guy from the bar. They barely knew each other and if Liam acted that way in front of the guy, it was only natural for him to back away.

   "Don't look at me as if I'm crazy! " He hissed. "At first I just wanted to get in his pants, but then I felt like I wanted to get to know him, show him affection, connect with him, but then he was teasing me during the whole night... And these kisses... I can't even!!! I so wanted to fuck him... But I wasn't going to. Because I wanted us to get closer and enjoy some time just in each other's company, which I did by the way. Then I said something about the stars and his eyes, it was stupid, and it became awkward and I told him I didn't expect him to go all sweet on me right away, then I faked some possessiveness but he started acting like an asshole, saying we were just going to be fuck buddies and it broke my heart and we fought and uuuuugh! I hate him!" Liam whined, finally letting out the breath he was holding in during the whole speech.

   "Okay..." Mason whispered awkwardly. He really regretted not seeing the guy the first night. There was clearly something about him that made his best friend's head spin like crazy.

   "So, are you mad because you fell for him, or because you didn't fuck him?" Corey asked with confusion.

   "I'm mad because I fell for him and he wouldn't allow me to express my feelings the right way."

   "Why didn't you fuck him and explain your feelings afterwards? " Corey asked as if it was that simple.

   Gosh, they didn't understand and Liam felt like punching something. He was tired of all these one-night stands and the way Theo made him feel gave him the idea that maybe he could be different. His whole presence screamed "love-starved" but he was too stubborn to admit it or accept Liam's feelings. And Liam was too stupid to fall in love,  _was it love,_  so easily and expect the other guy to look at him in the same way. And above all, now he regretted not having sex with him, because he woke up in the morning not only with swollen eyes, but with an aching hard-on as well and he jerked off, imagining those sweet lips around his dick. Maybe Corey was right. He could've just fucked him, then win his heart and make love to him the next time.

   He just realized how lame he sounds even in his own head. He was just a brat, confused by his sexuality and desperate for sex and love, expecting to receive them from the same person at the same moment. And then he regretted fighting with Theo over something stupid. It was naive to expect a stranger to fall in love with him.

   "Liam?" The voices of his friends echoed in his head as he snapped out of his trance and faced them.

   "It was just an unrealistic fantasy of mine. I'm truly stupid."

   "You're not!" Mason exclaimed. Maybe he lied a bit, but that was his best friend after all. "You're just a teenage boy, dealing with all these hormones and stuff. You clearly had some weird fixation on your image of a loving relationship with a stranger but, sadly, it only happens in the movies. The guy just looked for some fun without any complications, maybe he wasn't what you needed."

   "Yeah," Corey agreed with his boyfriend but couldn't help repeating his explanation mockingly " _hormones and stuff._ You'll get over over it soon, especially if you focus on something else and have some good time."

   After a minute of awkward silence and avoiding eye contact, someone finally found the courage to break the ice.

   "Hey, you know there's this guy at the bar who has sex for money." Mason smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Liam, who still couldn't take the hint. "I haven't seen him yet, but they say he's super hot and everybody under thirty gets a discount, especially handsome boys with-"

   "Mason!" Liam whined, bumping his head on the table. "I'm not going to have sex with a hooker!"

   "Then maybe we can find someone on Grindr..."

   "No! I'm done with guys. Done with girls. I'm asexual."

   His phone vibrated and he looked at the screen, his chest burning up as he took a glance at the name.

   "Give me some water! I feel highly sexual!" Liam nearly choked on the water due to his heavy breathing and crazy pumping heart, his friends inspecting him with amusement.

   _**Theo:** I'm sorry if I hurt you, Liam. The last few months were shitty and I took it out on you because of your adorable negligence while you tried to be all romantic, giving me the puppy eyes and puking rainbows all over me. I guess I'm on a different page and we're not compatible, but thanks for your company anyway. Hope you forgive me._

   _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!_ Liam started typing fast, as if Theo was going to disappear or block his number. A moment before he could press _Enter_ and send the message, Mason snatched the phone from his grip and turned his back to Liam, so he couldn't take it away from him.

   "Dude," Mason gave him a disappointed look, "that's way too desperate even for you."

   "It's not! And what do you mean _even_ for me??"

   Corey moved towards Mason impatiently and started reading the text.

   " _NO, I SWEAR WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE. I was stupid, I'm sorry! I'm just 17 and I wanted to fuck you romantically and I got mad because you just wanted us to fuck casually but now I feel like I grew up and I'm ready for casual sex, so we could go out again and have sex like you want it and then maybe you could fall in love with me, but if you don't love me back I won't get mad, I PROMISE!"_

   "What the fuck..." Corey chuckled. "Dude, Mase just saved the tiny little chance you still have with that guy." _  
_

   "Okay, I might be desperate and maybe I'm not on the same page but that's what we do with pages, flip them, so I'm either going to flip through my pages or flip through his pages, until I flip him on the bed so we could both land on the same page. So how do I tell him that without making it sound like nonsense?"

"Um," Corey frowned, "are we even sure you're reading the same _book?_ "

   Mason chuckled and handed Liam his phone after he texted Theo. _"I'm sorry, I was dumb and I regret acting like a pussy. Can you maybe forget that and hang out with me next week?"_

   Liam elbowed Mason roughly at the insult but he was thankful for the help. Sometimes he had a hard time expressing his feeling through words, even though it looked so simple.

 **_Theo:_ ** _Lol, I agree, but I don't know about the hanging out part._

   "Shit, what do I say?" He stared at his friends, reeking of panic and desperation.

   "Just be partly yourself and partly someone not as awkward as you" Mason encouraged him. _Kind of?_

   Liam took a deep breath and started typing, sending the text without overanalyzing it too much. 

_**Liam:** Come on, I'm adorable. You need a little spark in your life._

  They all waited anxiously for a few minutes until the phone buzzed in Liam's hand.

_**Theo:** Yeah, and you need less of that._

   _I guess we'll work on that next Saturday night._

   _ **Liam:** YES! Thank you  <3_

   _ **Theo:** Don't piss your pants out of excitement._

  _**Liam:** SHUT UP_

   _**Theo:** You're so dense._

   They all went back to class as the bell rang and Liam spent the whole time daydreaming about Theo. There was nothing that made him happier than Theo's insults, because that was a sign that everything was back to normal. He was given a second chance and he wasn't going to fuck it up this time.

 

* * *

 

  
   Mason moved his body in rhythm with the music while Corey left him for a few minutes, going to the restroom. They became regulars at the bar. He looked around until his eyes landed on a familiar face, which smiled at him. It was the bartender - Brett.

   "Hey, Mase. How's it going?" Brett tried to speak loud enough to be heard over the music as Mason approached him.

   "Great, how about you, pal?"

   "Well, you know, you cannot get bored here."

   "Yeah" Mason agreed with a smile, then remembered to ask him about the hooker. "Hey, do you by any chance know where can I find that guy who gives, erm... Private service for money?"

   "You slut! I thought you had a boyfriend!" Brett gave him a shocked look.

   "It's not for me, dude... I just want to help a friend." Mason shrugged innocently.

   Brett gave him a nod towards a guy, sitting at the corner of the bar.

   That was Theo, but well, Mason had no clue.

   "Is that him?" Mason was impressed and Brett nodded with a smirk. He approached the unfamiliar boy and rubbed awkwardly the back of his neck, not sure how to start a conversation.

   Theo looked in his direction, noticing that the boy stood next to him and stared at him awkwardly. Probably thought Mason was another virgin who wanted have some practice before the real thing.

   "Hey, can I help you?" He asked politely.

   "Yeah, well... I'm not sure how to ask that, but do you by any chance offer... Um..."

   Theo chuckled at the unfinished question.

   "If you mean giving head and riding dick for money, then I do. Are you interested?" He raised a brow seductively.

   "Oh, no!" Mason blushed. _"_ I mean... Um, I am interested, but it's for a friend."

   "Okay, where's your friend?" Theo asked.

   "He's not here right now. But he may go through a potential heartbreak and you know... I wanted to have a backup plan for him."

   "Sweet. Well, I'm here almost every night, so find me if you need a hand with the heartbreak. Literally." He looked somehow amused and winked at Mason, finishing his drink before he ordered another one.

   "Thank you!" Mason smiled and returned back to where he last parted with Corey, his boyfriend just getting out of the restroom.

   He jumped around excitedly, telling Corey that he met that famous toy boy, who totally met up his expectations and even surpassed them. He turned around to show Corey the guy, but he was nowhere to be seen already.

   "Shit! I should've asked for his number. I swear, I don't know about that Theo guy, but this one looked like a sex god! Liam has to meet him."

   "Are you sure he's going to have sex with an underage? And more importantly, could you actually convince Liam to sleep with him?" Corey asked, sounding a bit less optimistic.

   "Well, he has a fake ID. And we can ask the guy to approach him casually as if he's a normal dude, looking for someone to have sex with."

   "You're so determined!" Corey laughed and kissed his boyfriend gently, slowly deepening the kiss into a passionate one. "And that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

   They danced all night, drank a lot, and made out all over the bar. Mason wished that soon Liam would be able to experience the same thing with someone else, without getting disappointed the morning after.

 

* * *

 

   Theo took a walk to the fridge in Peter's kitchen for the third time this morning, hoping something eatable would magically pop up. The fridge was actually stuffed but there wasn't anything that didn't require cooking, which Theo was pretty bad at. Peter's the one who usually wakes up early to make breakfast before he goes to work but they called him earlier for some urgency and he didn't have time for the same routine.

   It was something normal for Theo to stay at Peter's even in his absence. Of course, he found it extraordinary in the beginning, because he didn't expect the older man to trust him to that point, but he eventually got used to it.

   He felt the pain in his stomach sharpen, not exactly sure whether it was caused by the hunger or the way his mind overflowed with thoughts about Liam, and meeting him again, which made him sickly nervous. He could fuck up again and have to watch the boy fade into the distance one more time. Or he could misinterpret the situation - was he supposed to kiss him and touch him, or was there a silent agreement for them staying just friends? And above all, he didn't know if he could survive another night at the same bar with Liam, if he insisted on going there. It was already risky enough with all these people who knew what he did for a living.

   Theo sighed and buried his face into the pillow. He thought about telling Liam the truth, making it easier for him to give up, but he wasn't exactly ready to let go. He felt calm and safe around him. The boy trusted him with all his innocence and Theo felt normal for a few hours.

   He saw the life ahead of him, taking to an end this mess he got himself into and maybe finding a normal job. Being someone worthy of Liam's love. But then again, he remembered the pain written on Liam's face when they parted. His beautiful face covered in tears and his lips trembling as he spoke. He hadn't even imagined that there could be someone as fragile as that. How could he get hurt so easily? By someone like Theo.

   At times like these he wished he could talk to his sister. Even though they used to fight a lot, they were always there for each other. Yet Theo always found a way to ruin their bond.

   Every memory of them fighting flashed in front of his eyes. Sometimes he thought he hated his sister, even though he knew he just envied her. Always their parents' favorite, being spoiled all the time and encouraged when she needed a little push. Getting praised for every little thing. And Theo, he was a failure compared to his older sister. Even when he gave his best, he got scolded. He could never do anything right. Instead, he started doing everything wrong on purpose, so when he decided to do something good, they'd be surprised and actually pay attention to him. But it was never enough.

   He would get angry and take it all out on his sister, who always stood by his side, comforting him and trying to cheer him up. He would yell at her, push her away, insult her and blame her for his problems. But now that she was gone he missed her so much. He wished he could tell her how much he loves her, how much he regrets everything.

   Unfortunately, life doesn't always give us second chances.

 


	8. A shooting star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! I'm feeling pretty guilty for this very very late update. I'm really such an irresponsible person.   
> I'll try my best to update soon enough!   
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter ❤

   The room was filled with the sweet scent of hot chocolate and the lonely window next to Liam's bed was fogged from the inside and frosted all around the edges on the outside. Liam's fingers felt warm and comfortable, placed around the cup until he reached to wipe the window in order to take a look outside, his fingers twitching slightly at the cold surface.

   Tiny snowflakes shyly danced around each other, giving once again color to the naked branches of the trees and maybe, just for a second, Liam allowed himself to imagine that there was nothing else but peace and comfort in this world. He was a hopeless romantic. The truth is, nobody had the power to wake him up from his perfect dreamy state right at this mome-

   "And you can definitely forget about the sun, the flowers and the night sky. That Theo guy is obviously not a fan of sappy metaphors"

   But of course, Mason had to exist in this world as well.

   Liam groaned with irritation and turned around to face his best friend, who's been giving him lectures for the past one hour.

   "Mase, I got it. Not everybody is as spiritually inclined as I am. I'm willing to give him a chance nonetheless," Liam stated confidently, taking a huge sip of his hot chocolate.

   "Is it possible to get high on sugar?" Of course, Mason would humour him. "And wasn't he the one giving you a second chance?"

   "He's giving me a second chance to get in his pants. I, on the other hand, am giving him a second chance to prove he's worthy of my love."

   Liam was already able to sense that he's starting to talk nonsense, so he didn't even need to take in consideration Mason's judging look. The whole "giving our first date a second shot" thing was making Liam nervous and it's been exhausting overanalyzing every possible scenario. So he just took a deep breath, gave himself one last look in the mirror and turned to face his friend.

   "Okay, I'm back to normal. And I know I'm not easy to handle but thank you for your support!" Liam looked in the mirror to see Mason watching him with a fond expression.

   "I believe in you." Mason said calmly with honesty. "If it doesn't work out it would mainly be his fault"

   Liam didn't really want to think about that possibility. As foolish as it may be, he still believed that Theo might also wish for something more than drunken sex with no attachment.

* * *

 

   "Fancy, aren't we?" Peter sneaked behind Theo's back with a devilish grin, eyes curious and seeking answers.

   "Just going on a date. Nothing special," Theo stated as if he was trying to convince himself. 

   "Trying to charm some wealthy dude?" The older man kept pressing.

   Theo didn't really want to talk about Liam. That boy and Peter were complete opposites. Sometimes he felt that he just existed in two parallel universes. He definitely didn't want to mix them. Yet here he was, at Peter's place, taking a shower and getting ready for his date with Liam.

   "No, just a cute guy I met recently," he answered quietly, hoping Peter would stop digging for more information.

   For a while he was too focused on buttoning his white shirt without messing up because his fingers were trembling, his knees getting weaker with every second and his stomach doing all these strange things it wasn't supposed to do. At least not yet. But he felt restless, looking himself up in the mirror and feeling everything intensively. Feeling guilt and shame, fear and worry, but most importantly feeling hope and excitement. He didn't like to feel so out of control. He was so lost in his thoughts and feelings that he wasn't able to sense Peter coming closer to him from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist.

   Theo's breath hitched and he felt truly exposed for a moment. Peter being that close to his body, feeling it pulsate underneath his clothes. Being so close to his fears and insecurities. So close to his one and only desire at the moment.

   There was a weirdly comfortable warmth radiating off Peter's chest, engulfing the younger boy for a second. Theo felt stuck. He wasn't being held tight, but it felt as if he was tied with chains. He finally started to function normally again when he felt Peter's jaw moving on top of his shoulder. Seemed like he had been resting his head there while he was hugging Theo from behind, his hands slowly exploring over the fabric that covered the boy's abdomen.

   "Relax, baby. You're so beautiful." Peter maintained eye contact with him in the mirror, leaning down slowly and pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

   Theo sighed while his whole body tensed, feeling so small and vulnerable. "Peter, please..." He would normally snap when he gets annoyed and start a fight, usually ending with a bit of swearing and a lot of agnry sex all around the apartment but tonight he couldn't say a word. He needed to get out of here in ten minutes or else he would be late. "I promise I'll return soon, just let me leave early." 

   Peter placed a few more kisses around his neck and stepped back, his hands on Theo's shoulders, massaging them softly. 

   "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. Can't the old man admire you?" A proud smirk was plastered on his face, seeing how easy Theo was to control. "Go out and have fun, I won't be waiting for you tonight." He patted his back and finally retreated, leaving Theo to get ready in peace. 

   What a wondeful start of the night.  

* * *

 

   Liam's nose was freezing. He left home early because he felt restless and now he's been waiting for Theo for half an hour, not even knowing if the jerk would show up. He was late. Exactly one minute and forty five seconds. Disrestpectful, as predicted. 

   He felt so irritated, so angry, that he considered greeting Theo with a punch in the face. Holding him by the collar, clenching his fist and-

  "Hey, angel. I never thought that I'd actually see you again." Theo magically appeared next to him, grinning sheepishly while he took his scarf and wrapped it carefully around Liam's neck. "Don't freeze on me when I owe you a date"

  Liam felt like sinking. Drowning. Dying. Coming back to life. And dying again, definitely. Theo was standing in front of him, his nose and his cheeks rosy and his soft hair covered by tiny little snowflakes, slowly melting and being replaced by new ones. On top of all, he made Liam feel warm again. But as much as he enjoyed the soft scarf, wrapped around his neck, he'd much rather focus on the warmth that swarmed inside of his body at the mere sight of the boy in front of him.

  Time stopped for a second, just enought to give Liam the courage to pull Theo close and cup his pretty cheeks gently, giving him the sweetest kiss with trembling freezing lips. A few synchronized heartbeats later Theo was kissing him back, his arms caging Liam in a tight hug and his hot breath reaching Liam with the a familiar scent...

  "Did you drink hot chocolate as well?" Liam gasped in wonder.

   Theo chuckled and answered with a nod, resting his head on Liam's shoulder for a moment. "Why did I agree to see you again?"

   Liam beamed with happiness. "Well I guess you're my shooting star and you're here to grant my wishes."


End file.
